Christmas Card
by Wingg-ed Wolf
Summary: Harry and Hermione are at Hogwarts for Christmas just sweet fluff. Funny ending. HHr


Summary: Harry and Hermione are at Hogwarts for Christmas just sweet fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP if I did HBP would have been different.

A/N: I wasn't sure if I would continue I won't say I'm in Love so I decided to start a one shot I could be sure of finishing. Oh yeah just so you know Harry and Hermione were already dating so it's not just random romance I make up as I go along. **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**A Harry/Hermione Christmas story**

"BYE HARRY, BYE HERMIONE!" Ron and Luna shouted out there train compartment window.

Ron and Ginny were going to a family reunion, and Luna (who was now dating Ron) was going home to spend Christmas with her dad.

Of course Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley had invited Harry and Hermione to come along, but they had declined politely.

_But getting back on track of this story train._

Harry and Hermione had come down to see them off.

Stem began to come out of the train. A low twittering sound came from behind them Hermione turned around and saw-.

"PIGWEDGN!" She yelled as the minuscule owl fluttered around their heads.

"Accio Pigwedgen!" The tiny owl zoomed into her hand she quickly handed him over to a bewildered Harry.

"Give him to Ron!" Hermione said giving him a small push. Harry ran along the side of the train looking into windows for a flash of Weasley red hair.

_Not him, not him, not him, th- nope that's a girl. Wait a sec that's Ginny!_

Harry hurried over to the window, he knocked on it a couple of times, and Malfoy opened it.

"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy asked rather rudely. Ginny punched him lightly on the arm.

"I don't really want to know, Ginny can you give Ron his owl?" Harry asked handing Pigwedgen.

"Sure (told him not to forget him) just uh don't tell Ron that you saw Draco and me kissing." She said whispering the last part.

"I wouldn't have told him even if I **HAD** seen you two kissing."

"Nice going Gin." Draco said.

"I better take him to Ron." Ginny said keeping a firm grasp on Pig.

As soon as Ginny had left the compartment and was out of ears shot Harry grabbed Draco by the front of the robes and said in a very low voice. "Even think of hurting her and I'll tell each and every one of the Weasley boys, and I hope you do remember what Ron did alone to Antony Goldstein. Just a warning." Harry said releasing Draco as the whistle blew.

Ginny came back and the train began to move out.

"Merry Christmas!" Harry yelled.

"Merry Christmas Harry! I'll see you after break."

Malfoy didn't say anything as he was frozen in his seat he looked a bit like he had fainted and forgot to close his eyes.

The train began to pull out Harry watched it go faster, and faster then it went around a turn and disappeared.

Harry walked back to Hermione he stuck out his elbow.

"May I escort you to the castle milady?" He said jokingly.

"Of course." She said looping her arm though his. "Oh and Harry, that wasn't a med evil accent."

Harry laughed, _Trust Hermione to know every thing._

"So was I the only one- besides Ron- who didn't know Ginny and Malfoy were dating?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"No, Only Luna, Katie, You, and I know." She replied unconsciously putting her head on his shoulder, not to say he was in the slightest bit bothered by it. In fact he felt very relaxed in her presence.

'_She smells good.' _He thought her Vanilla-y scent making him tranquil.

They continued to walk, each lost in their own thoughts. So it wasn't really a surprise they weren't watching were they were going, which is why they walked into Hagrid (sp?).

After apologizing repeatedly, Harry and Hermione helped Hagrid pick up several fuzzy creatures that looked like calico balls of fur with fuzzy cat like ears and large brown eyes. That as soon as they were touched began to purr and nuzzle them.

One of them took a liking to Hermione's wrist watch when she picked it up it placed it in its mouth and refused to let go.

"Hagrid what are these things?" Harry asked trying (and failing) to pull his glasses out of one of the fuzz balls mouths.

"Kufflers, if you scratch it 'hind the ears it'll 'et go." Said putting a few of the little creatures into a large create.

"Ku-what's?" Harry said trying to find the kuffler's ears however being nearly blind with out his glasses made it a little bit harder.

"Kufflers, there niffler cat 'ross-breads."

"Hargrid please tell me you didn't bread these!" Hermione said a little hysterically.

"'K A won't." He said. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it, and closed it.

After Harry and Hermione had helped Hagrid put all the kufflers back in their creates, they wished him a merry Christmas and continued walking back up too the castle. Holding hands…

"So what should we do today?" Harry asked Hermione.

'_Go find a broom closet!'_ Hermione thought. "Well what are our options?" She asked.

"Well let's see I think it's a little to cold to go exploring, and flying was out of the question in the first place. We've been in the library all week long. Wait I have an idea!"

He spotted a couple of first years a cross the grounds. But even from here he could see what they were doing.

Harry quickly crouched down and made a snowball, standing back up he flashed a quick grin at her.

"Harry James Potter don't you dare!" Hermione said in a warning tone of voice but the smile on her face gave it away completely.

"I Harry James Potter dare!" He said hurling the snowball at her; she turned slightly so the snowball ended up hitting the back of her head.

"That's it Harry just remember you brought this upon your self!" Hermione said launching a snowball and Harry who had bent down to make another snowball, yelped when he felt the icy coldness seep though his jeans.

Harry retaliated by making a large snowball and chasing her around a tree and stuffing it down the back of her sweater.

"HOLLY HOPPING HIPPOGRIFFS OF GOOD SWEET MERLIN THAT'S COLD!" She screamed pulling at the bottom of the back of her sweater.

Hermione and Harry's snowball fight lasted for hours and only stopped because it got dark.

Walking back up to the castle wasn't very pleasant they were soaking wet and freezing cold.

"I think I still have snow in my shirt." Hermione said putting her hand up the back of her sweater and pulling out a large amount of mostly melted snow.

"Yeah well I can't fell my ass." Hermione laughed.

Once again they found themselves arm in arm, Hermione's head on Harry's shoulder. Except this time they stopped when they came to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Bottom-Mellow." They said in unisons.

"Same to you." She said inclining her head slightly as they walked though.

"Harry, if you don't mind I'm going to go change." Hermione said kissing him gently on the lips. Which made Dean and Seamus who were-sitting over near the fire place- snigger.

"I think I will too." Harry said throwing a glare at the Dean and Seamus.

Harry was the first one to come back down – well fully clothed at least two first years came down looking for there underwear-.

About ten minutes after Harry had come down Hermione came down. Hermione was wearing a very nice cream colored sweater that had a pocket on the front and that showed off her figure very nicely and a faded pair of jeans.

She walked over to the coach Harry and Dean were sitting on and sat down next to Harry.

After several minutes they came back to the conversation they had been going at for the last few days: Hannah Abbot and Neville Longbottom's not so secret affection for each other.

------------------------------Two Hours Later-----------------------------------------------------------

"Think we should wake them up?" Dean asked looking over at the two sleeping love-birds Hermione had snuggled up next to Harry his arm around her.

"Nah, if we wake up Hermione she'll nag us to death to do our home work." Seamus said said pulling a blanket off the end off the couch and draping it over them.

"Fair, enough still do you think it was a bad idea to have Colon take a picture and use it as a Christmas card?"

"Possibly,"

The End

A/N: Damn I know I said I wouldn't be up-dating this but since I really liked how it turned out I probably will sorry for it being a tad crummy but still I'd like it if you'd review.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
